


Sleep

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Paul's turn at watch, but Jack's a little busy watching him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Major Davis, with eyes closed and face slack, looked almost too cute to wake up. It was nice to be able to see him when he wasn't so guarded. Even though Jack referred to him as "Mr. Broody Buns" behind his back, Paul was actually a pretty easy-going guy once you got to know him. He'd smile at a joke, sometimes even laugh if it was funny enough. There were even times when he wasn't glaring at someone.

But asleep, Paul was like a whole other person. No weight on his shoulders, no seriousness to age him an extra year or ten, no dire proclamations sneaking behind his professional veneer. He looked like a regular guy like this, someone who didn't have to worry about alien threats and spaceships.

He really was rather cute, like a puppy cuddling in your lap.

But, as much as Jack liked to let sleeping puppies lie, it was Paul's turn at watch and Jack was aching for a few winks himself. Silently, he leaned over and clasped Paul's shoulder. The younger man shook awake immediately, his eyes widening as they darted around, taking in his surroundings. He looked up at Jack in awe, almost fear, before recognition hit those glittering eyes, and he relaxed.

Paul sat up, lightly slipping out from under Jack's hand. His wide eyes grew heavy-lidded, and his mouth opened in a silent-squeak of a yawn. He slid the back of his right hand over his cheek and then rubbed at his eye, shrugging his other shoulder in a weird little stretch. His wake-up ritual completed, Paul licked his lips and gave a half-smile up at Jack, nodding his wakefulness.

Jack stood and gave Paul a hand-up, stepping back as the young man righted himself. Paul clenched his hand tight, not letting him move too far away as he gathered his balance. His palm was cool in Jack's grip, chilled by sleep and night air. Paul gave himself a little shake, and when he looked up at Jack, he was back to his regular self; awake, aware, and very much in control of the situation. With a final squeeze, he let go of Jack's hand and turned away. He walked up the hill and joined Teal'c, whispering quietly to the Jaffa.

Jack felt his heart give a little tug, and then fall back into a steady rhythm. The Major was a cute little bug when he was asleep, but he was freakin' adorable when he wakes up. Jack lay down in Paul's place, letting the warmth left from his body seep into his own weary skin, and soon he was asleep.


End file.
